snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Raven Athlon
The Basics Name: Raven Melody Athlon DoB: March 17, 2054 PoB: Kilkenny, Ireland Former House: Slytherin Relationship Status: Single (She doesn't want to talk about that) Wand: Boggart: Snakes Patronus: A raven Height: 5' 8" Weight: 172 pounds Build: Average Distinguishing Features: History Coming from a life of extreme wealth and luxury had shaped Raven in a rather interesting way, she practically ended up with the belief that things were going to be handed to her on a silver platter until the day that she attended Galway Academy in Kilkenny, Ireland; for the first time she had to work for the mere recognition that she had gotten throughout the city. At the age of 12, during a potions experiment; an idea had come about to start using her magic in order to cause trouble, from that very moment a legacy of being a prankster had begun and the school had been turned upside down by her antics; throughout her third year at the school she had not only set records for the number of detentions earned during a term but oddly also for the number of points earned. However that record was short lived after a certain incident involving howlers, broomsticks and chocolate frogs during her fourth year at Galway resulted in an immediate expulsion and she soon found herself working out a transfer to Hogwarts. Being sorted into Slytherin had suited her perfectly since it was the perfect chance for her to continue right where she had left off at her old school but instead throughout the three years that she had been at Hogwarts, it seemed as though that life was being left behind in favour of a more studious one when all she had cared about was house points and trying to help her house win the House Cup. Although as one legacy seemed to have finished, soon after a new one began which created a new sort of trouble for the guys who had met her; she had become a flirt, basically the very person that people had loved to hate for their own reasons, she had carved her name forever in the history books of Hogwarts after finally graduating in her seventh year. After Hogwarts, the last place she was expected to be was yet another school however that was the very case since her parents had been on her case to get a good job to make the family name known as well although she wasn't interested in taking after either of them so she ended up attending Firethorne University where she had persued her interest of journalism and law; the next three years of her life were dedicated to working towards her diploma and along with working part time for the primary wizarding newspaper of her hometown. Having completed her university career with a major in journalism and a minor in law; the newest chapter of her life was just beginning. Family Mother: Mackenzie Alexandria Athlon (born: McDonald) Father: Michael Jacob Athlon (deceased) Siblings: None Relatives: Matthew Daniel Stevenson (age: 16) Education/Careers *4 years at Galway Academy *3 years at Hogwarts *3 years at Firethorne University, major in journalism; minor in law *2 years working part time at the Kilkenny Times Personality Miss Athlon's personality can be practically summed up in one word, firecracker. She has quite the attitude and ego at times that make people quite scared to deal with her, however when she isn't trying to annoy people with her random commentary; Raven can be quite nice. But make no mistake, do not expect her to be nice all of the time because it's just not going to happen. Likes and Dislikes Likes: Revenge, Potions, Causing Trouble, Duelling and Music. Dislikes: Rumours, startling noises. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Pureblood Category:Class of 2072 Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Alumni